


My Friends the Actors?

by Skylark50



Series: My Coworker the Firefighter and ... Actor? [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Chris just wants to get his dad a boyfriend who happens to be named Buck, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie can dance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, My coworkers are actors?, No Beta, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Tags May Change, We die like our hearts during tonight’s episode, buck has a secret too, step up dance secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark50/pseuds/Skylark50
Summary: Buck finds out one of Eddie’s secrets.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, coworkers are friends
Series: My Coworker the Firefighter and ... Actor? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165238
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	My Friends the Actors?

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a 5+1 in multi chapters. Up first is Eddie! I own nothing and no one. Just letting my creative juice flow. Enjoy!

Buck had a standing movie night with the Diaz boys every Friday evening. Like clockwork he would show up at five- barring an emergency- with beer and a new book for Chris. Eddie would open the door, takeout already on the table and Chris bouncing to him to talk about the new book. 

This time however, when the door opened he was greeted by Chris. Not just any Chris. Why, it was Chris with his I’m-gonna-lay-down-some-facts-and-blow-your-mind-evil-mastermind smile. Yes that particular smile had a name and it was patented. Buck was making sure of that. 

However, tonight that smile made him look upwards immediately, not finding a bucket of water to fall on him and then he poked his head inside to look for a ninja Eddie. Seeing the coast clear Buck looked down at Chris. 

**“What’s with that smile Superman?”**

**“What smile?”** Chris asked in his most innocent voice.  _ Something was up.  _ Buck clicked his tongue and handed the new book over to Chris. Chris smiled and opened the door wider, letting Buck inside. 

**“Hey man! Food is on the table. Not takeout this time, it’s Abuela's cooking.”** Came Eddie’s voice. Buck smiled, placing the beer in the fridge. 

**“Hurry up then! Abuela’s food needs to be eaten nice and hot!”** Buck yelled back, going to set the table for the trio. Turning to Chris he gave the kid a smile.

**“So what movie is on tonight buddy?”**

**“It’s-its a surprise!”** Chris said excitedly. Buck looked up at Eddie as he walked in. Eddie shrugged, and Buck shrugged back. Ok so surprise night. Cool, he could roll with it. 

Laughter soon replaces the confusion though. Chris explaining all about his zoom classes and some new therapy his zoom physical therapist is showing him. Buck answered questions and showed Chris his drawings that he was doing in his spare time. 

Soon the dinner of beans, pozole, and fresh tortillas was gone. Eddie washing, Chris drying, and Buck putting everything away. It was completely domestic. Something that made Buck extremely happy. 

**“Ok go out your secret on buddy. I’ll bring us some popcorn and you a juice.”** Buck said, watching Chris skittered away happily. 

**“You have no clue?”** Buck asked, Eddie opening two beers as the popcorn popped. Eddie shook his head. 

**“Ever since he started the new therapy he’s been looking forward to this one movie night. He won’t tell me anything.”** Eddie explained, dumping the butter flavored popcorn into the bowl. Buck looked confused but followed Eddie into the living room when he heard music playing. Eddie stopped and Buck crashed into the broad back. 

**“Chris!”**

**“It’s a good movie daddy! It’s like the moves the thera-therapist is showing me!”** Chris explained innocently. Buck looked around Eddie and saw a dancing movie on the screen and Eddie...blushing? 

**“Cool! Something different from the Disney app! Let’s watch! Here’s your juice Chris.”** Buck said, sitting Chris down and handing him the juice bottle. Chris smiled and cuddled up against Buck, that smile on his face. 

Eddie groaned and sat down, face in his hands. Buck didn’t understand why, cramming popcorn in his face. Big mistake. Looking at the male actor on the screen, Buck’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. His head whipped back and forth, jamming his hand into his mouth to stop the parade of questions. Eddie watched him, something akin to embarrassment on his face. 

Buck felt a twinge then. He didn’t want to make Eddie uncomfortable. So he shoved down what he was feeling ( the questions, the feelings at seeing this  _ actor _ dance) and watched the movie. Actually getting into it. By the end of the movie he was actually really into. 

**“Wow! This was a good movie. We should totally watch the others. Maybe we can do it in order next time?”** Buck asked, looking down at Chris. The kid nodded sleepily. 

**“Come on mijo. Bed time. Say Goodnight to Buck.”** Eddie said softly, lifting his son up and heading down the hallway.

**“Night Bucky. Love you.”** Chris called out, a yawn breaking the smile on his face. Buck smiled indulgently. 

**“Night buddy, love you too.”** Then Buck promptly shoved his face into a pillow. He wanted to scream but mostly he just had to get his emotions out. 

What the fuck! Eddie was an actor? Oh sweet baby Jesus. Also it should be illegal to dance that way. Buck felt a stab of jealousy at the female lead but shoved it down. 

It wasn’t his place, it really wasn’t. It’s not Eddie’s fault that Buck fell in love with his obviously straight best friend. God must be laughing at the irony.  **Those hips were dangerous** . Ok he was good. He could be calm. He could be cool. 

He was a firefighter. A bad ass firefighter. A big hunky firefighter that obviously got distracted by his best friend’s dance… OH GOD SAVE HIM! 

Eddie came back in and Buck dropped the pillow. The duo stared at each other, Buck valiantly trying to focus on Eddie’s face. He tried he really did, but when he opened his mouth it just came out.

**“Can I have your autograph?”** Eddie’s face flamed bright red and his hand went through his hair. 

**“Asshole.”** He blew out the breath, no heat behind his word as Buck slapped his own forehead. 

**“No seriously! I didn’t know my best friend was an actor. Oh my god Eddie that was so hot! Like fire. Wait oh my god, please ignore me. I uh...bye!”** Obviously seeing Eddie on the big screen had broken his brain to mouth filter. Buck’s face turned bright red and he jumped up, tripping over the coffee table in his haste to get out the door. 

Eddie leapt forward, helping Buck up. Buck looked down at the ground however and wouldn’t meet Eddie’s eyes. So Eddie decided to come clean. 

**“It was when I was working multiple jobs to take care of Chris. One day there were auditions for this movie and some of my coworkers dared me to do it, they would pay me. To say the least they really liked it. So I uhh….I was in a movie.”** Buck looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye, still feeling embarrassed. 

**“You’re a good dad you know. Doing whatever you had to do to take care of Chris.”** Buck said shyly, his hand coming to rub the back of his neck. Eddie smiled fondly before the words spoken earlier made that smile turn deeper. 

**“Apparently you think it’s hot too.”** Buck put his hands on his face. He was so embarrassed. 

**“Maybe I can show you how to dance…?”** Eddie offered, smiling as Buck’s head shot up. 

**“What? I mean yes? I mean...just.. yes please!”** Buck stuttered out, blushing again. Eddie moved closer, hand coming to cup Buck’s cheek. The duo stared at each other before Eddie leaned forward and kissed Buck softly. 

_ ‘Damn, Eddie sure had some moves.’ _ Buck thought hazily, enjoying the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Chim!


End file.
